When You Let Your Heart Win
by Cocos X Ovine
Summary: rated M for a reason HaruXRin her family hates her, she has no firends, no one to look to, prostitues for money...hopeless and pathetic can he save someone gone so wrong?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am replacing "Teacher's Pet" with this new famfic, since no one seems to really like teacher's pet…or well at least you all may be reading it but aren't reviewing which really upsets me : ( Akito will be a man in this one so he can be the bad guy haha it's weird though now that I'm used to him being a girl( I really hope I didn't just spoil anything) anyway enjoy this brand new fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Thank you Takaya-sensei for publishing such a wonderful inspiring story! 3

TE AMO HARU

1

The sky was a dark and foreboding grey. Her black eyes glared up into the sky as the rain drops fell onto her pale face. "What is she doing?" came a whisper.

"She's such a freak." Another voice rang in her ears. Rin's eyes moved from the sky to her classmates that were whispering bluntly. "Could you be anymore weirder?"

"Coud you be any more stupid? Weirder is not even a word." Rin bit back. "How'd you even get into high school?" The girl glared at her and 'hmphed' continuing her trek outside the fenced walls of the school. "Bitch." Rin whispered under her breath.

"So what were you doing?" Rin flinched at the low voice behind her. She turned and blushed at the sight of a tall boy with a blank expression. His hair was a snowy white but his roots were black. She thought, _'What an odd hair color choice.' _ His uniform was disheveled and he wore a lot jewelry.

"I um-was watching the clouds pass over. They look sad." He glanced at her and she blushed. _'What the hell? Why I am I answering him…and with such a stupid response.' _"I mean…the rain felt good on my face."

"You're right." He answered and she widened her eyes, "They do seem depressing, but I like the 's…calming." His grey eyes looked from her to the clouds. Rin smiled a small smile. "Are you hungry?" he randomly switched subjects.

"I-I guess." Rin picked up her bag from the ground and slung it over her shoulder. He grabbed her dainty hand and pulled her behind him. She quietly and obediently followed behind the strange boy. They didn't say a single thing to each other. But Rin felt comfortable, and safe in his presence; which wasn't usual for her.

"Here we are." Before she could stop she ran into his back, not realizing he had stopped. She looked up and saw a grungy run-down building. "This is my favorite spot to eat." She looked at him confused.

"It's just some old building, it's abandoned." The boy didn't respond, just wiggled the door nob a little and opened the old wooden door. He walked in and without hesitating Rin followed. She couldn't help but be intrigued.

"I'm Hatsuharu Sohma." He said as he sat down on the dusty concrete floor.

"I'm…Rin Isuzu." She glanced around at her surroundings. It was an all concrete floor with large windows. Glass covered the floor from a previous break in and boxes were piled up to the ceiling. "What was this place?" She asked as she sat down across from Haru on the floor. He was unpacking his back pack.

"My cousin used to own a book shop here, but it closed down cus all he owned was porn-o books." Haru answered bluntly. Rin blushed for some reason.

"Uhm…what're you doing?" She stared at him as he unpacked three big brown paper bags.

"You said you were hungry." Haru opened up some plastic-ware to reveal fried rice, sweet-n-sour-chicken, curry, and an assortment of other meats and sauces. "I prefer the orange chicken but they were out."

Rin giggled and Haru looked up at her, enjoying the sound that echoed from her pink lips. "You're weird Haru."

"So are you…Rin." He gently smiled which made Rin blush. "We're made for each other."

"yeah? Who decided that?" She grabbed some chopsticks and picked up some chicken.

"I did, when I saw you standing in the rain." He answered quickly. She just looked at him.

"Is that you're natural color?" Rin got nervous and changed the subject.

"yeah, it's odd but I was born with it. I wasn't trying to defy the MAN or anything, I'm not that brave." He bit into some food after answering.

"Even if you're not trying to, you're doing a good job at telling everyone to shove it…I wish I was as brave as you." She answered sadly.

"How do you mean?"

"Look at you, your nonchalant attitude. You have piercings and jewelry all over you…it's sexy though." She gasped and blushed, "I mean-"

"Just be yourself."

"Okay." She smiled and they continued to eat and chat until the sky turned dark and Rin had to go home. Haru walked her to her house, which was large and beautiful. Haru didn't comment on it though, not caring about materialistic things. "It was nice meeting you Haru."

"It was great meeting you." He patted her head and then continued down the street. Rin waited till he was out of sight to walk back the way they had come. She trudged down the road till she reached an old brick apartment complex. She pressed an off white button and it made a 'BUZZ' sound.

"Who is it?" came a robotic voice through the speaker.

"It's me." Rin answered forcefully.

"Finally, do you know how late you are bitch? You better have my money-"the voice continued to rant but buzzed the door open. She pushed the heavy glass door open and she walked up three flights of stairs. Graffiti covered the walls and it smelled of urine. As she passed people they asked her for money and said they'd do "favors" for her if they gave some money.

Rin finally reached her destination. She sighed anxiously. The sick feeling in her gut arrived as usual. She knocked hard and the door immediately burst open. A man with black hair grabbed her by the arm forcefully and yanked her into the apartment. He chain locked the door and dead bolted it as well. Rin walked over to the nice leather couch and sat down on it.

"Well?" The man held out his hand waiting. Rin rummaged through her school bag and pulled out a wad of bills. "This is it? What? Did you charge a buck an hour you cheap slut?" he slapped her cheek. Rin refused to cry at the stinging in her face.

"I had to pay my dad back for rent I promise I'll make up the rest by tomorrow night." Rin glanced over to the girl that she just now noticed standing in the corner of the room.

"Don't look at her, I'm talking to you!" He grabbed her chin and made Rin look at him. "You can make it up to me right now; I'm feeling a little down so you can pick me up." He winked. "That way you don't have to worry about the money, aren't I nice? I'm so good to you, you better be grateful bitch." He walked over to the fridge and rummaged through it.

"I am. Thank you Akito-san." Rin said with a monotone voice, she was starting her usual routine when she had to start work. Blank out your mind so you don't feel it, so you can't feel the pain that beats in your chest.

"Please let me go! I'm sorry! I really am I'll make it up to you Akito-san please let me go home!" The girl begged and sobbed in the corner. Rin glanced at her again. She was a small, thin girl. Her hair was a dirty blonde. She wondered for a second and then just blanked out her cries along with everything else.

Akito took Rin's hand and lead her into a back bedroom. He pushed her onto the bed and he took a swig of the beer he held in his hand. He began to unbutton Rin's blouse, revealing her breasts. He cupped her and pushed her onto her back. Rin closed her eyes and Haru's face suddenly appeared in her mind. Her eyes flicked opened _'why did I think of you?...what are you doing right now Haru?' _ Akito began to kiss her and tried kissing her on the lips but she kept moving her face to the side. No matter how many nights she had to spend with a different guy she never kissed them on the lips.

Akito stood up and grabbed Rin, forcing her onto her knees. He chugged his beer while she obeyed his desire. She slowly undid his belt and pulled down his trousers, her eyes closed shut as she continued.

It took a while but Akito finished and walked back into the living room. Rin ran to the bathroom and spit up in the toilet. She then grabbed a toothbrush from her bag and thoroughly brushed out the taste of shame. Rin walked out to where Akito was. He was harassing the young girl again.

"Akito-san, I have to go now." Rin grabbed her bag and began to walk to the door.

"Nobody wants you…no one needs you. You're dumb and even your parents threw you out, I'm all you have now. If you bring me what I want I'll take good care of you." His words were like poison, and they always worked. Rin sighed and closed the apartment door behind her. Guilt tugged at her for leaving yet another wounded girl in Akito's hands.

She walked through the rain to another apartment complex three streets down from Akito's place. Rin took the elevator up to the seventh floor. It was a rundown building but definitely not as bad as where Akito had his hide out. She reached her apartment and reached for the key in her bag. After finding it she placed it in the lock and turned the tumbler, unlocking the door. Rin walked into the apartment and was greeted with a little meow as a black cat trotted up to her.

It rubbed against her leg, begging for food. "Sorry I'm late Train (Yes, From **Black Cat**), I met someone today."

"Meeeeow," answered the cat. He jumped up onto the counter in the kitchen and waited for her to pour the food. Rin grabbed his bowl and placed a cup of dry cat food into. The cat looked at her.

"I don't have money for can food. You're so spoiled." She rubbed his head and then walked to her bedroom. Rin slowly changed her school uniform into a sweatshirt with the band 'Paramore' on the front and a pair of sweatpants. She tied her long black hair up into a pony tail before finally plopping onto her puffy bed. It was the only nice thing in her apartment from her last big savings splurge.

She was no saving her money for a television. Hers was very small and looked like it belonged in the 70s. Rin grabbed a book from her bedside table; which was a cardboard box, and opened it to a page she had bent the top at. A few moments later Train came trotting in and pounced up onto her bed next to her.

She began to quietly read her favorite book, "Wuthering Heights." It wasn't even twenty minutes before she fell into a deep sleep. She had her usual nightmare and found herself awake in a jolt. She sighed and looked groggily at her clock. It flashed 5:00 am in red neon lights.

Train was nowhere to be found and she walked to her kitchen to find something to drink. While was rummaging she heard a soft buzzing noise on the counter next to her. "hm?" she noticed it was her phone flashing and buzzing at her. She flipped it open, 'ONE NEW TXT MESSAGE' it said and she opened the message. It was a strange number she had never seen before.

"HEY…IT'S HARU….SOHMA." She blushed.

"_Are you stalking me Haru Sohma?' _ she giggled "I can't believe I'm flirting, what is wrong with me?" even after announcing that her heart raced when her phone vibrated in her hands.

"MAYBE," was his reply. The phone vibrated again before she could reply, "I STOLE YOUR NUMBER FROM TOHRU,SHE'S IN YOUR CLASS."

'_You know Tohru? That's not creepy or anything Haru LOL' _She was going to kill Tohru when she saw her.

"SHE'S FRIENDS WITH MY LOVER….YUKI SOHMA." The phone buzzed while Rin looked at the message puzzled. "JUST KIDDING….KIND OF. LOL." Rin giggled. "I HOPE I DIDN'T WAKE YOU."

"_No worries…I can't sleep anyway. Why are you awake so early?" _ Rin took her phone and a cup of water to her bedroom.

"I COULDN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT….WELL, YOU."

"_Well I'd stop while you're ahead. You don't want to get mixed up with me, I'm trouble." _ "Wow, I sound so depressing! " Train accompanied her on her bed. "I hate myself." She began to worry when he hadn't texted back immediately; it took him five minutes to finally reply.

"I LIKE TROUBLE ;P" Rin blushed profusely. "CAN I CALL YOU?"

"_Sure, it's not like I'm busy or anything LOL, Train my get jealous though." _ Her heart beat fast in her chest, waiting for her phone to ring and hear Haru's gentle voice.

"WHOSE TRAIN?"

"_My cat LOL." _

"I WAS WORRIED THERE FOR A SECOND :)" The phone then rang. Rin sighed nervously before answering.

They talked till the sun came up and then talked some more. About nothing in particular but they both equally enjoyed it and missed it when they had to hang up. Rin now had something to look forward to in life…and right when she was thinking of giving it all up.

*** END*** **so I hope you like the first chapter! The second will be up very immediately! PLEAAASE R&R! thank you! . -Ovine**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: no one has reviewed yet cus this chapter is going up right after I just published the first HAHA so I'll let it slide this time ;) I hope you all liked the first chapter. I wrote this fic thinking of my partner Cocos so she will call it her fic cus Haru is the love of her life…since usually I write Kyo and Tohru fics cus well…I love them. But Rin and Haru's love story in the manga just touches my heart so I've gotten really into them. Enough with my babbling enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not Own Fruits Basket or the character name Train.

When You Let Your Heart Win

2

"Tohru Honda!" The brown haired girl flinched in a panic as Rin yelled her name.

"Oh Rin-san you startled me!" Tohru smiled carelessly at her friend.

"I can't believe you gave that Haru kid my number!" Rin blushed profusely. "Did I say you could give my number to everyone who just asked for it, its common sense you dolt!" She pinched Tohru's arm.

"I'm Sorry Rin-san! I knew I shouldn't have but but but Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun both said Hatsuharu-kun was a good person and he seemed like it and and-" Rin raised her hand so Tohru would stop frantically babbling.

"It's fine…I guess." Rin looked away from the girl with a small blush.

"Did you two talk with each other Rin-san? Do you think he is a good person as well?" Tohru beamed a smile with hope for her friend. Rin rolled her eyes.

"He's alright." She acted nonchalant but inside her heart beat rapidly just mentioning his name. He was a good person, he was so kind and they talked for hours the other night, but she wouldn't admit that to Tohru. Not yet at least. She'd just flip out over it. "How are you and Yuki? Not that I really care…just making conversation." Rin and Tohru began to walk to their classroom.

"We are good, but we are just friends Rin-san." She giggled shyly.

"Whatever you say. Becareful on your way home from work. Later."

"You're skipping today?" Tohru didn't say in a judging way but in a polite sincerely wanting to know way.

"Uh, yeah." She felt a little guilty.

"Okay, well text me for the notes later." Tohru beamed a smile and went into the classroom. Rin excitedly ran down the empty halls and quickly turned the corner that led to the stairs that accessed the roof. She cursed her heart for beating so fast once again. When she reached the top she slowly opened the door revealing the caged in school's roof.

Rin blushed when she saw Haru leaning against the wired fence waiting for her. "Hey." He said as she walked over to meet him.

"You made a picnic?" Rin giggled at the blanket and basket sitting on the ground.

"Impressed?" He smiled and sat down on the blanket. Rin nodded and followed his actions by also sitting down. The snacked on juice boxes and chips that Haru brought from the cafeteria.

"My birthday is tomorrow." Haru suddenly announced. "I'll be 19."

"Wow you're getting old Haru." She giggled.

"I want you to come over so we can spend it together?" A very light blush covered his cheeks. Rin was surprised at the emotion he was allowing to show.

"Haru…you're blushing." It made her feel special in a way.

"You make me blush." He placed his hand on hers that was pressed against the ground. "So will you come over?"

"Yes." Rin's body felt numb except for the warmth that spread through her hand. As if a jolt of electricity shocked her limb. "It's the one night I don't have work so I wouldn't miss it for the world Haru." She then picked up a juice box, placing her lips around the straw and slurping it into her mouth.

"Where do you work anyway?" Haru asked curiously. "I unfortunately have a job at the café oh le on 5th street and west." Rin flinched; sweat began to bead on the back of her neck.

"I uhm-its kinda like a delivery service." She lied to Haru once again, but she definitely couldn't tell him she slept with men for money. He'd think she was a whore, which she was. She was happy he stopped with just wondering what she did. They finished their picnic reluctantly split ways till tomorrow.

Rin showed up to Akito's apartment so he could give her supplies and her "route" for tonight. She quickly changed into a pair of tight jeans, high heels and a tank top that was pulled down so low you could see her zebra printed bra. She grabbed her bag then jumped in a taxi which then drove her across town.

She paid the fair and watched as it drove off into the night. As she was tying her long hair back into a loose bun a car pulled up to where she stood. "Hey baby," said the man in the driver seat.

"Hey there, you want a party?" Rin didn't smile or even try to act polite. She knew a guy wouldn't really care either way. She bent over his open window.

"My friend here, " he pointed to the nervous looking guy in the passenger seat, "it's his birthday and we were wondering if we could get a little discount."

"It's everyone's birthday. If you want a cheap whore go to 20th and east." She began to walk away and the man grabbed her hand.

"Fine. How much for a blow-job?"

"It's thirty for just him." Rin scanned the streets for cops as they made their decision.

"Alright, hop in." Rin opened the back door and waited as the guy also jumped into the back seat. He unzipped his pants and laid back as she went to work.

"How…how much is it for an hour?" The man asked in a moaning way.

"haha you like her buddy?" The guy in the front watched his friend reach ecstasy. Rin lifted her head and spat the semen out the window.

"Two hundred." She said blutly.

"Two hundred!" Both exclaimed in unison.

"You think my giving head is good…wait till the whole thing." She talked cocky but really she just wanted it to be over. She wanted to go home and scrub her body clean.

They looked at each other and nodded. "Fine, I'll pay one hundred now and then my friend here will pay the rest when we're done."

"Deal." Rin pushed down her pants and climbed on top of the stranger; rolling one of her condoms onto his penis. He placed his hands on either side of her hips as she rode him hard. He moaned with pleasure as she kept completely silent except for a few hard breaths from exhaustion. Rin numbed herself and stared blankly outside the car window which was steamed up from their breath. She glanced over to the man in the front and he was jerking off to the scene that continued in the back of his car.

"Fuck." The guy underneath her cursed. She increased her pace and grabbed his hair, tugging it a little. "ah," Oddly enough both men came at the same time and then paid Rin the full amount. She zipped up her pants as they drove off laughing.

Silence encompassed her as she waited for her next customer. As ten minutes came and went her stomach began to make a gurgling noise and she could feel bile crawling up her throat. She ran into the alley behind her and purged the contents of her picnic with Haru. Her hand grabbed at the brick wall in front of her as she leaned over. "Ugh." She wiped her mouth and walked back to the curb.

Rin grabbed some gum and shoved it into her mouth right as another car pulled up to meet her. The night continued in the same fashion for three hours. Rin once again got a cab that drove her back across town to her apartment.

She hurried into the shower. The hot water was scorching hot as she scrubbed her skin red and raw. Tears poured from her eyes as she was desperate to clean her dirty self. "Pleease be clean!" she finally stopped when parts of her legs began to bleed a little. She quickly washed her hair and got ready for bed. Her phone vibrated on her bed. She prayed it was Haru.

"FIVE NEW TXT MESSAGES…ONE NEW VOICEMAIL," She listened to her voicemail first.

"It's your father Rin. Send me that tuition money by this Friday." TO ERASE THIS MESSAGE PRESS SEVEN. Her thumb clicked the number and erased his voice from her memory for now. She then scanned through the text messages. Three of them were Haru which made her heart feel warm. The others were from Tohru and Akito.

**Tohru: you were not home so I left the notes in your mail box, I hope that is okay. Hope your day was good! Xoxo –Tohru**

**Akito: you have to come tomorrow night too. You owe me seven hundred dollars. You don't get special treatment cunt.**

"_Akito-san I can't come tomorrow I have plans" _

**Akito: your plans are to come here bitch! I come before everything. **

She decided not to answer back as she felt her heart sank. She had even got Haru a present, wasn't anything great. She sighed and decided to ignore Haru's texts. He called once and left a message. Rin played it over and over again so she could hear his voice while she fell asleep.

_**Next day Rin just arriving at Haru's house ~**_

Rin knocked on the door. Haru lived in a two story townhouse with one other roommate. And it was a pretty nice house and in an okay neighborhood. A boy with orange hair answered the door. They glared at each other for a minute before Kyo called for Haru.

Rin blushed. Haru was shirtless and his hair was beaded with water. "Sorry I just got out of the shower, you're early." She imagined Haru in the shower and blushed even deeper.

"No its okay I'm really early I should have called first." He shook his head and grabbed her hand, leading her up a flight of stairs and into his room. She stared in awe. _'I'm in his room…it's so personal.' _She felt a little uncomfortable and nervous.

"Sit down." His lazy gaze stared at her and she blushed.

"I overdressed and I'm can't even stay-" she wore a short black velvet dress with red lace and red high heels.

"You look beautiful, wait…why aren't you staying?" he turned his head down slightly in question. She bit her lip with anxiety.

"I just have to meet someone and it's important-" he grabbed her hand and he seemed kind of sad.

"I don't want you to go. Stay here." He didn't demand it, it was laced with a beg. "I know I'm being selfish Rin but-"

"No you're not. I'm being such a bitch I promised I'd spend your birthday with you and now I'm trying to run off." She blushed and wanted to cry to Haru. His hand reach up to her face and she winced, expecting him to hit her but instead his warm hand cupped her cheek.

"Don't call yourself a bitch. You have other obligations and that's okay." Rin couldn't help but let tears pour from her black eyes. She dropped the bag that held his present to the floor and embraced him. Haru wrapped one arm around her tiny waist and laced his other hand in her long black tendrils.

"I don't want to leave."

"Then don't." he made it sound so simple but he didn't understand, he didn't know Akito's wrath. As Rin felt his bare skin on her she said 'fuck it' in her mind.

"Okay." She looked into his grey eyes and smiled. "i-uh got you something." The released each other and as she picked up the bag he threw on a black button up shirt that he refused to button all the way.

"Thank you, I love it."

"You haven't even opened it yet." She laughed.

"It's from you, so I know I'll love it." Rin blushed and nervously sat on his bed. It was a big king sized bed, not like her small full sized one. She wanted to cuddle with Haru in it. He opened the bag and pulled out a sterling silver necklace that had spikes hanging from it and on top of the spikes were black and red beads.

"I made it." Rin admitted with anxiety. Haru immediately put it around his neck on top of his other necklace.

"Thank you Rin." He walked over to where she sat and Rin felt her body heat increase. "Can I kiss you?" Her blood now boiled at the thought of his lips on her.

"Y-yes." She closed her eyes as he bent down; she felt his hot breath tickle her mouth before his gentle lips caressed her own. A spark shocked her soft lips at the small touch and she flinched. They stared at each other for a second before his hand gently grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer to him and their lips connected to fully with a livewire. Rin gasped in a breath at the fire that heated under her skin.

Her hands rose to his chest and her fingers desperately gripped his shirt. They parted for a breath. Desire glowed in her eyes as Haru kissed her passionately once more. Her heart was going a mile a minute and she could feel Haru's pounding under her hand. She smiled and they parted their lips.

"What?" he asked gently.

"You're as nervous as I am, but you still contain your cool attitude." She smiled.

"You think I'm cool?" he smirked and she lightly punched him in the arm. "There's a surprise downstairs." She took his hand and they walked down the steps into a dimly lit kitchen. The only lights were the flickering flames of candlelight on the kitchen table.

"Oh Haru." Her eyes dazzled in amazement at the romantic scene. "No one has ever - wait, it's _you're _birthday not mine." She looked at him.

"It was my excuse to get you to go on a date with me; it really is my birthday though." He smirked as he pulled out the chair for her.

"Careful, you keep this up and I think I might fall in love with you." She meant it as a joke but she secretly did feel something start to burn in her chest for him.

"That's what I'm hoping for." She just blushed as he filled her plate with the dinner he prepared. He then poured wine into her glass.

"Ooh wine?" she smiled.

"Isn't it classy?" he asked honestly wanting to make sure it was the right drink to buy. Rin laughed.

"It's perfect Haru."

They ate dinner then had dessert. Buy midnight Rin was feeling the wine and was too wobbly to leave. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to much drink. HAHA!" she laughed out loud and Haru smiled at the sound.

"That's okay, I was praying that you'd stay the night." She looked at him confused. "Oh, I didn't mean it that way-I mean, I didn't want you to leave." Haru lightly blushed.

"You're so sexy when you blush." Rin tripped over the rug and would have fallen if Haru hadn't caught her.

"I'll help you up stairs, your parents won't worry will they?" Haru asked as he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the flight of stairs.

"They don't give one shits about me." He set Rin down on his bed and he closed his door. "Well you've already gottenme into your bed, you're shmooth Haru."

"Though that sounds quite appealing I'd never take advantage of you." Rin blushed at how chivalrous he was. She watched quietly as he put a comforter and a pillow on the floor by his bed. "You can have the bed."

"Thank you. So where are your parents?" she kicked her heels off and lay down on the bed. Haru sat at the end of the bed.

"They don't give one shits about me either." When he answered with a small laugh her heart fell so sad. How dare his parents leave such a wonderful person? "Don't look so sad." His hand gently moved a black tendril from her face and placed it behind her ear.

"You deserve something wonderful Haru. I've only known you for a week and I can tell you're great and deserve everything you want." She sat up to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not that great." He admitted.

"I'm worse." They looked at each other, "We're pretty depressing haha."

"And weird. I told you we were made for each other." Rin moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes glanced down to his wrist which held many bracelets but she made out what looked like scars. Rin moved so she was now looking at him.

Haru stared back at her with a blank expression but a small smile. "What are those? How'd you get those Haru?" Rin filled with worry and anger.

"I did them Rin. They're old. I haven't done that in months." He answered honestly.

"Months- what like two, three, maybe five?" She yanked his bracelets off his pale wrist. Her cold thumb rubbed across each raised scar. There were six that went from one side to the other side of his wrist and then one long one that reach from his wrist to his forearm. "Why?" she looked at him desperately.

Haru shrugged, "I was in pain." Rin raised his arm to her lips and she softly placed a kiss on each mark. It turned Haru on so much that he couldn't hide and he didn't really try. Rin blushed when she realized. "sorry I'll go walk that off-" he went to walk out but she held onto his arm and he sat back down.

"It's okay." Her blush stayed permanently on her cheeks as she moved closer to him. She straddled his lap and tangled her hands in his white tendrils. Haru looked up at her with yearning. His hands gently gripped her waist as she sat herself on top of his erection. Haru closed his eyes and breathed in roughly.

He then suddenly lifted her up and off of him. "I can't Rin. Your drunk and I don't want it to be like this."

"Oh okay." She shrugged and lay back down on his bed. "I'm tired."

"Alright, sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead before moving off the bed and lying down on the floor. She tossed and turned as her dream turned to her nightmare. Her breath was short and she gasped awake. Tears fell from her eyes as she forgot where she was. Rin jumped when Haru woke up and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I had a nightmare." She wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry I woke you." He climbed into the bed with her and hugged her.

"Don't be sorry, if you had a nightmare you can tell me about it if you want." Worry was written all over his face.

"No it's okay, as long as you're here Haru everything is okay." Rin wrapped her arms around his waist and they lay down on the bed. He stroked her hair softly till she fell back to sleep and he then followed right behind her into a dream land.

*END* **another time to end the story but I'm sur ei'll have the third up by tomorrow night! Since i don't have work and nothing else to do! Please R&R Thank you! -Ovine**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so I am glad to say that Cocos seems to love the fic which I'm happy about but also scared cus I'm sure she will be all over me about updating chapters, which she usually does anyways haha I haven't seen my work schedule for this week yet so we shall see how it goes! Thank you for reading! –Ovine

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the character Train.

When You Let Heart Win

3

Rin sobbed silently on the cold tiled floor of Akito's kitchen. Blood dripped from her pale lips. Her whole body screamed with pain. When she tried to move her limbs refused to acquiesce. A small whine crawled out from her throat as she finally got her arm underneath her body. She pushed with all her might; making it into a sitting position. All the lights were off. Akito had left her there after beating the shit out of her for not showing last night.

"_Why did I even come here? I can't feel my legs; my head is pounding; Haru- Haru-Ha…ru." _She slipped out of consciousness.

Rin heard a door slam and she was suddenly back in her body. Her one eye was so bruised it had closed shut. She could make out Akito's figure holding another, smaller figure under his arm. "You awake yet bitch?" The other figure sat on the couch and watched as Akito walked over to Rin's bruised body.

Panic and fear ran through Rin's body as he approached her. Her one eye was wide and she held up her hands, trying to keep him at a distance. Akito squatted down so he was now eye level with her. He smiled gently but his eyes were dark and cold. He placed a hand on her swollen cheek.

"This is what happens when you're selfish. You hurt me so I had to hurt you. You understand don't you Rin?" Akito spoke softly. Rin just nodded as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry it got so out of hand; this girl behind me?" He pointed to the figure and Rin could make out a blurry face. It was the girl from other night. "She was able to pay off her debt and your seven hundred so you don't have to worry about the money anymore." Akito patted her head and walked back to the couch.

The two blurry figures began touching and kissing each other, forgetting Rin's bruised skin and body; forgot about her bleeding organs. Anger pulsed through her veins, she wanted to kill Akito; stab a knife deep in his body over and over and over until he stopped breathing his lies and poison.

Rin suddenly coughed. It was filled with a gurgling sound and immediately after, blood bubbled out from between her lips. Another cough and then another. She suddenly couldn't stop from air forcing itself from her painful lungs. Blood continued behind each forced cough.

She heard Akito cursing and yelling and then she blacked out once again.

Rin's one eye slowly opened and she could feel the other trying its hardest to do the same. At least now she could somewhat see out of the badly bruised eye. She was now staring up at a completely white ceiling. "it's cold in here," She thought. Rin then could make out the sound of constant beeping and the clacking of heels out in the hallway.

"She's awake!" came a stern, uncaring voice. Rin slowly turned her head and she saw her mother and father staring back at her. A nurse came in.

"Isuzu-san, it's so good to see you awake. Are you hungry?" The nurse started checking Rin's vitals.

"N-no." Rin could barely talk.

"She's fine. Can we go now? We have an important party to attend and at this rate we will be late." Her mother explained haughtily. The nurse looked at Rin in surprise and Rin just turned her head to watch the clouds pass over.

"Well I don't think that's really-" The nurse began but Rin's father interrupted

"She's okay now isn't she? And at any rate it is her fault for running around like a tramp and being paid to have sex. You are so shameful Rin."

"What?" Rin's eyes widened at the familiar voice that just arrived. Everyone in the room turned to see the new guests. Haru and Tohru were standing in the door, both had flowers in their hands. Haru looked at Rin stunned and confused. "Who did this to you?" Haru pushed through her parents and grabbed her hand. Tohru joined him on the otherside of the hospital bed.

"Haru-" Rin started but yet again her father interrupted.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are just showing up here and meddling in our family affairs?" Haru ignored him. "Listen, you worthless piece of-"

"Honey!" came Rin's mother's voice.

"I'm sure you're just another one of her pimps, whatever you two do is her business. We always knew she was a whore and this all her fault. You deserve whatever you get Rin. I cant believe you'd disgrace this family like you have."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Haru ground out through his clenched jaw. He stood up and grabbed Rin's dad by the collar of his shirt, "Shut the fuck up you pompous ass! She's your daughter, you're supposed to love her no matter how fucked up she is. The only reason a child becomes unruly or angry is because the way the parent raised them…or in your guys' case, neglected her!"

"Get your hands off me!" He pushed Haru backwards.

"Apologize." Haru demanded.

"Excuse me? We have nothing to apologize to her about. All I feel sorry about is even having that…thing." Her mother pointed to the hurt girl lying in the bed. "Don't ask us for money anymore, don't even call. From now on you're not our daughter."

Haru pushed Rin's mother to the floor and aimed his fist at her father. Tohru and the nurse gasped in unison. "You son of a bitch!" Haru cried as his fist slammed into her dad's jaw.

"You're not even worth my time, you low piece of shit. Rin deserves you." The man and woman left the room and suddenly everything was quiet. Haru was still fuming with anger. He glanced to Rin whom was now crying.

"Thank you…Haru." Even though she was just disowned Rin felt relief rush through her body. Haru sat on the bed next to her as she clung to him crying. That's how they stayed for an hour or so.

"Rin-san, Haru and I got you some flowers, your favorite; red roses." Tohru placed them in a vase filled with water next to her window.

"Thanks." She blushed at Tohru before pinching her arm.

"OwOWOWOWOW!" Tohru beamed a smile and they hugged briefly. "I'll come see you tomorrow Rin-san. Sleep well!"

"I hate hospitals."

"The let's get out of here." Haru was back to his usual calm demeanor.

"I'd follow you anywhere Haru." He kissed her cheek and stood up. Haru reached out his hand and placed it on her back to help her up. Rin winced as she leant forward. "Ah!"

"Just lay back." She did as told and Haru placed his arm under the bend of her knees and his other arm around her back. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her off the bed. She winced again and groaned. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No my ribs are just still sore." They then waltzed out of the hospital and into Haru's car. "I didn't know you had a car."

"Its Kyo's." Haru made sure to buckle Rin in before closing the passenger door. The drive to Haru's place was tense and quiet. "Why did you lie to me?" Haru asked with pain in his voice. He glanced over at Rin waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean?" Rin held her rib cage as it throbbed.

"Your dad said you're a…"he didn't want to say it.

"A whore, yes I'm a prostitute Haru sorry I didn't come out and just tell you I fuck men for money." Rin spat it at him.

"That house I took you to? That wasn't my house I live a few blocks down at a rundown apartment complex. I have a pimp who beat the shit out of me and I deserved. I knew it would happen if I didn't show up and yet I ignored it anyway."

"The night of my birthday?" Haru questioned in a different voice. It wasn't the gentle Haru but the angry one she had witnessed in the hospital room.

"Yes." When Rin answered Haru punched the steering wheel in anger. "Sorry I'm such a disgrace and I'm not what you thought I was. I told you I'm horrible! You don't know shit about me Haru so don't go assuming I'm so perfect and wonderful. I'm a slut! A whore! Just lastnight I fucked these two guys in the back of his car and-"

"Shut up!" Haru yelled as his foot slammed on the brakes and they screeched to a stop.

"You want me to get out?" Rin asked. When Haru didn't answer she reached for the door handle. Haru's hand grabbed ahold of hers.

"I couldn't protect you, and that pisses me off. Why didnt you just tell me Rin?"

"Because I'm selfish. I know this would hurt you but I thought about how good you made me feel, so I lied. And I didn't ask you to protect me Haru, so don't. I'm fine on my own."

"Yeah cus that's so obvious." He lightly touched her swollen eye. "Who is this guy?"

"No. I'm not telling you. You can't just go off and be some kind of knight in shining armor!" She refused to say his name.

"Rin look what he did to you! You've been in the hospital for almost week. I can't stand seeing you hurt!"

"Well if you track this guy down it WILL hurt me Haru." Rin gripped his hand. "Let's just forget it ever happened."

"…." Haru started the drive to his house once more. And they were quiet the rest of the ride. Rin limped herself into the house and when Haru tried to help she slapped his hand away. She went straight to his room and lay down on his bed. Rin was still in the hospital gown so when she plopped down on the bed the back opened.

Haru blushed but didn't look away. Rin also blushed and then sat back up. "I don't have any clothes with me." Haru rummaged through his closet and handed her a tee-shirt and boxers. He left the room so she could change.

Rin untied the gown and it fell to the floor in a heap. She didn't have a bra but did still have her panties on. Rin painfully lifted her arms to slip the large shirt over her body. It was a black shirt with the words, "Rain dance maggie" in bright red. She blushed because she liked the red hot chili peppers too. She then slipped Haru's boxers over her pale legs and then opened the door.

Rin was surprised when she didn't see him standing there. She went to look for him downstairs but couldn't find him there either. "Haru?" she called and heard no reply. It caused her to have anxiety. Rin searched through the whole townhouse and didn't see him anywhere. She suddenly felt very alone. Pain throbbed in her chest and it hurt to breathe.

"Haru!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran back upstairs to his room and suddenly ran her face into a damp naked chest. "Haru!" she gasped in relief.

"What's wrong?" he looked at her with worry. Rin shook her head.

"Nothing, I just…couldn't find you." They walked back into his room.

"I jumped in the shower really quickly." His bottom half was only in a towel. Rin stared at him as he began to place his necklaces back on. He was pale but his skin looked soft like porcelain. Rin wanted to run her hands over his muscular stomach. He wasn't overly muscular, but had small pecks and a flat stomach that was tight. "What made you decide to be a prostitute?" he suddenly asked.

"I needed the money and Aki-I mean, my 'pimp,' is charismatic and made it sound really nice." She blushed at how stupid that sounded.

"Do you…like having sex with those guys?" Haru blushed.

"When I have sex or do things, I blank out and numb myself so I don't feel anything." Rin switched her position on the bed to sitting indian style. Haru noticed the red bruises on the inside of her thighs. He walked over to her and gently slid his hands over the marks. "Oh…uhm-"

He looked at her questioningly, and hurt. "It's nothing, just a small bruise."

"I don't think that guy did these to you though." Rin looked away from Haru's gentle stare.

"I was dirty and I couldn't get clean." She sighed, "I don't want to talk about all this bad stuff."

"It will make you feel better." Haru bent down and placed his warm lips on the spot that had been rubbed raw. It made Rin's heart skip a beat and she sighed lightly with pleasure.

Haru then walked back to his closet and slipped on a pair of sweatpants underneath the towel. He removed the towel and then threw a tight tee-shirt over his wet hair. "You like all the same bands I like." Rin smiled at the shirt he put on.

"You like Rise Against?" Haru asked as he climbed onto his bed. She nodded.

"And red hot chili peppers. Are all your t-shirts band shirts?" She then began to rummage through his clothes and picked out every shirt that had a band she liked.

"Rin?" Haru asked and she looked up at him. "Would you quit your job if you could?"

"Of course I would Haru. But I can't just quit. It's not like I can send in my resignation and be done with it."

"Cus of this pimp guy?" Rin nodded. Haru got up off the bed and walked over to her. He gently helped her up and pressed up against his wall. "I want you to quit this job and I'll help you anyway I can."

"I don't want you getting mixed up in all of this Haru-" Rin's heart ached.

"Please, Rin." His breath tickled her ear as he whispered the plea. It made her want to melt into his arm. "And I already know how we can start."

"How?" she looked at him puzzled.

"I talked to Kyo and he said you can stay here rent free for a month. After that you'll have a new job and will only have to pay for a third of the rent." Rin looked at him unsure. "There's a room straight down the hall from mine, it's just filled with storage stuff but you can use it. Or you can always just sleep in my room." He kissed her cheek and Rin blushed.

She suddenly pushed Haru off of her and began to walk down the stairs. "What is it now?" Haru asked stopping her by running in front of her and blocking her way,

"Get out of my way Haru. This is enough."

"What're you talking about?"

"This! Stop being nice to me It's okay I'm fine now! I can't have you getting hurt because of me and believe me I'm fucked up but I've been alone for half of my life and I'm used to it now." She tried to push through him.

"It's not enough Rin, cus I want you and I'll do whatever to have you as mine." Haru exclaimed. She couldn't retort. "I thought you wanted me to."

"Well I don't!" She pushed passed him finally and ran into Kyo who had been watching at the bottom of the stairs.

"I guess you are good at your job then." Haru said in his unfamiliar voice. Rin turned to him. "You're a whore right? Whores pretend to enjoy being fucked? Did you enjoy fucking me over then Rin?" He was hurt and angry. Rin wanted to cry at his hurtful words. She pushed Kyo out of the way and pulled the door open and ran outside. Haru followed her.

"What was all this for then? You just wasted both of our times. Go back to your fucking curb!" Haru slammed his fist into the side of the building as he watched Rin walk down the street bare foot.

She then turned and yelled, "Fuck you Haru! I don't ever want to see you again, I hate you!" Him and Kyo just watched as she started to briskly walk again but then she slumped to the cold ground. "I hate you….i hate you!" Rin began to sob loudly and uncontrollably.

Suddenly Haru was next to her, his arm around her. "I hate you, I hate you Haru!" She pitifully hit his chest with her fist.

He grabbed her face gently and forced her to look at him. They stared at each other for a moment before suddenly connecting their lips to each other's passionately and harshly. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were back in the house and Kyo rolled his eyes and disappeared downstairs.

They were next in Haru's room, their kissing never ceasing. Their tongues battled each other as he pushed up against the wall. His hands gripped his bottom. He then turned and threw her on the bed. She winced at the slight pain in her side. Haru pulled off his shirt and climbed onto the bed; Rin pushed him so he was under her. His hands ran up her thighs and under his boxer shorts she was wearing.

Their hearts beat fast and sweat started to wet their skin. Haru placed his hands in her hair, intertwining his fingers with her black tendrils. Rin lightly bit Haru's bottom lip before passionately kissing him. His tongued slipped inside her mouth ad met with hers. Rin gasped at Haru's hand reaching up her shirt. His hand cupped her breast. Haru then rolled so she was lying next to him.

"Lift your arms." He gently demanded and she did as told with a wince. He slowly pulled the shirt up and over her head so that now her top half was completely bare. Rin blushed as Haru stared at her body. He kissed her mouth and then her neck before moving his head over her breast.

Rin hissed in a breath as Haru's gentle lips caressed her breast. He opened his mouth and gently sucked on Rin's raised nipple. Her fingers tangled in his white tendrils. His tongue flicked over the pearled bud and then he sucked it once more before moving to the other breast.

Rin's chest heaved up and down. Her body started to become numb. _"What's happening?" _Haru's hand trekked down her bare stomach and dove under the boxers and her panties. "Haru!" He immediately stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she had startled him a little. He was also breathing heavy. Her body was cold and she could no longer feel Haru's touch.

"I-uhm. Don't want –" she was scared he'd be mad at her. Haru didn't speak for a minute and then handed his shirt to her. "Are you mad?" Rin looked down at the floor.

"Of course not." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I want it to be prefect too, I just…couldn't stop myself." They both finally caught their breaths. "I'm gonna go get a snack, you want something?" She shook her head and Haru walked out of the room and downstairs.

Rin hit herself in the head. "What the hell is wrong with my body? I want to feel Haru touch me…don't i?" she suddenly heard a phone vibrate and realized her purse was lying on the floor. Haru must have brought it from the hospital. She reached in and found her phone. ONE NEW TXT MESSAGE.

She flipped it open and anxiety ceased her limbs from moving. **AKITO. **Was who the message was from. She couldn't help but look at what it said.

**HEARD YOU'RE OUT OF THE HOSPITAL. COME TO MY APARTMENT TONIGHT NO LATER THAN 10PM. **

Rin sighed and wanted to cry. _"Sorry Haru." _She found a pair of sweatpants and pulled them over the boxers. They were baggy but they covered her. She grabbed her purse and as she opened the door Haru was entering the room.

He looked at her and her bag, "Where are you going?"

"I-uhm need some things from my apartment. I can't just wear your clothes. And I need to shower anyway. And oh, feed Train I'm sure he's starving." She was nervous.

"I'll drive you over there." He set down his plate which had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and looked for a pair of jeans.

"No it's fine I'll grab the bus and be back in an hour." Before he could say anything she was down the stairs and out the door. ..

Rin made it her apartment. She noticed Train's food bowl was full and immediately pictured Tohru filling it for him. It made her smile. She ran to her bathroom and showered as quickly as possible. Train was sitting on her suitcase when she emerged from the bathroom. "Oh Hey Train, we're going to stay at my-uhm…Haru's place for a couple days." As she dressed and began to throw a few things into her bag Train began to meow incessantly at her bedroom door which was closed.

"Got to go to the potty?" She opened the door and saw a figure sitting on her couch. It stood up and she gasped.

"Going somewhere Rin?" Akito smiled at her horrified expression.

*END* **Thank you for reading! Pleeeease R&R! **


End file.
